Insect flight muscles from Drosophila and Lethocerus, and collagen fibers from kangaroo and rat were studied using the multilayer monochromator. The results clearly show the advantage of the multilayer monochromator in biological fiber diffraction studies: high flux with an appropriate energy bandpass. Preliminary diffraction studies on rat trabeculae and heart muscle cells were conducted. A beam time proposal has been submitted based on these preliminary studies.